The present invention relates to a point-of-sale display box and kit and, more particularly, to a point-of-sale display box including a cover that contains the items during shipping and serves as a display backing during use.
In a retail selling establishment, small items must be contained in some type of container, and it is preferable to incorporate a display to attract customer attention. Retailers typically order large quantities of such items, requiring them to provide their own container and retail display.
It would thus be beneficial to provide a point-of-sale display box that is suitable for shipping large quantities of items and that can be readily converted to a display for a retail selling establishment. An object of the invention is to provide such a point-of-sale display box and a point-of-sale display kit incorporating the point-of-sale display box according to the invention. The display kit is particularly suited for shirt accessory items such as collar stays, collar extending buttons, and button pins.
According to one preferred aspect of the invention, a point-of-sale display box includes a bottom, sides, a front and a back collectively defining a containing space. The sides extend in substantially parallel relation from the front to the back and include slot extensions extending beyond the back. The slot extensions each includes a shoulder defining a slot therein. The box also includes at least one partition secured in the containing space and dividing the containing space into at least two compartments. A cover sized to cover the containing space with a thickness substantially corresponding to a width of the slots in the slot extensions is selectively engageable with a top surface of the side, the front and the back and with the slots in the slot extensions. The top surface of the sides, the front and the back preferably includes a step defining a shelf for supporting the cover. The step may have a depth substantially corresponding to the thickness of the cover, such that when the cover is engaged with the shelf, the cover is substantially flush with the top surface. One or more of the cover, the sides, the front and the back may be provided with display indicia relating to the contents in the display box.
Each of the slot extensions may be provided with a stop member in the slot, defining a depth of the slot. With the display indicia on the cover, the display indicia is disposed on the cover in an exposed area when the cover is engaged with the slot in the slot extensions.
In a point-of-sale display kit including the point-of-sale display box of the invention, at least one of collar stays and collar extending buttons is contained in the box compartments.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a point-of-sale display kit including a bottom, sides, a front, and a back collectively defining a containing space. The sides extend in substantially parallel relation from the front to the back and include slot extensions extending beyond the back. The slot extensions each includes a shoulder defining a slot therein. At least one partition is secured in the containing space and divides the containing space into at least two compartments. A plurality of collar stays are disposed in a first of the at least two compartments, and a plurality of collar extending buttons are disposed in a second of the at least two compartments. A cover sized to cover the containing space and having a thickness substantially corresponding to a width of the slots in the slot extensions is selectively engageable with the top surface of the sides, the front and the back and with the slots in the slot extensions. The partition may be T-shaped, dividing the containing space into three compartments. In this context, the display kit may further include a plurality of button pins disposed in a third of the three compartments.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided a point-of-sale display box including a bottom defining a perimeter of the box in a bottom plane. A left side panel and a right side panel are attached to the bottom, wherein the left side panel and the right side panel extend beyond the perimeter of the box and define a rear slot. A front panel and a back panel, respectively, are attached to the bottom, the left side panel and the right side panel. The bottom, left side panel, right side panel, front panel and back panel collectively define a containing space, wherein a top surface of the left side panel, the right side panel, the front panel and the rear panel defines a top plane of the box. The rear slot is disposed behind the back panel relative to the front panel. A cover sized substantially corresponding to the perimeter to cover the containing space and having a thickness substantially corresponding to a width of the rear slot is selectively engageable with the top surface and the rear slot.